Le coeur est la clef (suite)
by Storiesmania
Summary: Hermione est partie à la recherche de son amour, un personnage tristement célèbre mais qu'elle sait être différent de ce que dépeint l'Histoire. Venez découvrir comment ils se sont rencontrés et ce qui découlera de leurs retrouvailles ayant pu avoir lieu grâce à un allié inattendu.
1. Libérer son amour

Note de l'auteur:

Ceci est le premier chapitre d'un Two shot, autrement dit une fic à deux chapitre.

Il a été écrit sur le thème Etrangler, pour la nuit du Fof n°113 et est la suite de Le coeur est la clef.

Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, allez lire cet OS d'abord avant de lire cette histoire et si c'est déjà fait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Libérer son amour.

Elle continuait à suivre la lumière sans vraiment savoir où elle se rendait mais elle sentait qu'il avait besoin d'elle alors elle hâta le pas malgré ses amis qui essayaient de la suivre de près à peine remis de leur surprise. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas tellement, perdue dans ses souvenirs tout en avançant, la pierre toujours contre elle. Elle se remémorait sa première rencontre avec lui après la bataille de Poudlard alors que les morts se comptaient par centaines de chaque côtés, elle s'était réfugiée dans la chambre des secrets. Elle s'était enfoncée au plus profond de ce lieu étrange, jusque dans la statue ou avait été enfermé le basilic. Là, elle avait découvert, dans une petite salle ressemblant à un bureau, un grand portrait en très bon état avec sur le cadre, gravé en lettre d'argent, le nom du personnage représenté : Salazar Slytherin. Elle poussa un cri de stupéfaction en le voyant car il ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui, cet homme que l'Histoire dépeignait comme un monstre. Il bondit de son fauteuil surpris, ne l'ayant pas vue entrer et il demanda :

\- Qui est là ? Comment avez-vous franchit mes protections ?

\- Je suis Hermione Granger, une élève de Poudlard. Mon ami Harry a découvert cette salle et tué le serpent que vous aviez placé là pour tuer les nés moldus, a-t-elle répondu d'un traite.

\- Vous… Il… NON ! Mon pauvre Bae… dit-il, fondant soudain en larmes.

Il tomba à genoux dans sa toile, poussant un long cri de désespoir qui fendit le coeur de la jeune femme qui prit la fuite sous le choc. Ses amis lui avaient souvent posés des questions sur ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour là car Minerva McGonagall l'avait retrouvée en pleurs près des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle n'a jamais voulu leur répondre. Et maintenant, la voilà qui courait après le tableau auquel elle avait brisé le coeur ce jour là car il n'était en réalité pas un tableau comme tous les autres. Elle ne l'avait apprit que plus tard, en retournant le voir. C'était une prison pour le véritable Salazar et non un tableau animé par des souvenirs pour donner à l'œuvre le caractère de la personne représentée. Cela lui avait fait mal au coeur d'apprendre cela.

Il avait été puni par celle qu'il aimait pour ne pas avoir été capable de sauver sa fille qu'il avait eut avec sa divine Helga qui l'a d'ailleurs détesté depuis ce jour. Et il vivait seul dans les ténèbres de la chambre qu'il s'était fabriqué. Il lui avait longuement expliqué pourquoi l'histoire avait si mal gardé ses idées. Elles ont été déformés par la fondatrice de la maison Hufflepuff qui dans un élan de folie, passager certes mais irrattrapable, a tâché la réputation de son ancien amant. Godric avait essayé de réparer au mieux et avait pu la ramener à la raison, la forçant à s'excuser auprès de la toile, mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Elle avait encore plus pleuré en sachant cela, s'en voulant énormément pour son manque de tact concernant le Basilic. Pour se faire pardonner elle avait même commencé à chercher à se procurer un œuf de ce fascinant animal pour pouvoir l'offrir à Salazar lorsqu'elle le retrouverait. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à ses amis, mais elle le gardait bien au chaud dans son sac sans fond, car elle avait mit la main dessus il y a quelques mois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dans le présent, elle continuait d'avancer sans faiblir alors que Harry et sa femme, Luna, qui la suivait dans tout Londres, prenaient régulièrement des pauses. Elle ne leur en voulait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment concernant le destin de la toile abritant son bien aimé. La pierre perdait de son éclat et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer alors elle accélérait, priant Magia de toutes ses forces de l'aider à arriver à temps pour lui empêcher un sort funeste. Elle s'arrêta finalement de courir une fois arrivée devant une grande galerie d'arts sorcière regroupant toutes les créations issues de l'imagination de mages noirs.

\- Oh non ! Pas ici ! Il va mourir là-dedans ! L'air est beaucoup trop chargé en magie noire pour lui ! s'exclama-t-elle épouvantée.

Elle réfléchissait à toute vapeur sur comment le sortir de là quand elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler. Une voix qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ici, celle de Drago Malfoy.

\- Granger ! Quel plaisir de te voir par ici ! dit-il sur un ton joyeux.

\- Malfoy, est-ce que tu es tombé sur la tête ?

\- Non. J'ai seulement eut une conversation avec un ancêtre avant qu'il soit emmené par les collectionneurs. Il m'a dit que je ferais mieux de bien me tenir avec toi et que dans le cas contraire, il enverrait une troupe de serpents.

\- Ancêtre... Ancêtre… Il est pas si vieux que ça ce pauvre Salazar, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Dis moi qu'il va bien Malfoy !

\- Pour le moment il est en sécurité dans la réserve. Mais ce ne sera pas long. Viens vite avec moi.

\- Je croyais que tu me haïssais ?

\- Peut-être avant, mais plus maintenant, et puis tu es mille fois mieux que des serpents venimeux…

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, dit-elle avant de finalement accepter de le suivre même si elle était toujours très étonnée de ce revirement.

Pourtant, elle sentit qu'il avait mûri et sourit en réalisant que peut-être Salazar ressentait lui aussi de l'amour pour elle car il ne faisait que rarement usage de menaces sur autrui, surtout en impliquant ses animaux préférés.

Elle suivait donc son ex ennemi dans le dédale que formaient les couloirs de la galerie et finalement elle se retrouva face à la toile qu'elle recherchait. La pierre cessa de briller dans sa main, se changeant en une éblouissante émeraude ce qui fit sourire le fondateur. Elle caressa délicatement le portrait et posa son dos contre la toile. Elle pouvait presque sentir les mains de Salazar dans sa douce chevelure et elle soupira de soulagement, quelques larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- Ne pleure pas ma belle lionne, dit-il doucement en la voyant ainsi. Je vais bien. Vous êtes arrivés à temps. Cependant, le plus dur reste à faire.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Drago intrigué alors qu'il posait doucement une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione sur un geste d'apaisement purement instinctif.

Celle-ci était troublé par le surnom que lui avait donné le fondateur et la douceur de Drago, elle écoutait donc distraitement leur échange jusqu'à ce qu'ils mentionnent la descendance d'Helga Hufflepuff, les derniers connus étant les Smith.

\- Putain… Pourquoi il faut que ce soit lui le dernier… gémit Hermione en serrant ses poings jusqu'à en saigner. Il acceptera jamais…

\- Surveillez votre langage milady, cela ne vous sied guère, déclara le portrait alors que Drago soignait avec délicatesse la main de la jeune femme.

Elle se mit à déprimer contre le torse de son ancien adversaire qui regardait Salazar avec un air qui signifiait : « On est vraiment mal partis... ». Le plus vieux soupira puis ils sursautèrent en entendant la porte de la réserve claquer. Dans un réflexe due à la guerre, les jeunes sortent leurs baguettes, prêts à attaquer avant de reconnaître les silhouettes de Luna et Harry.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là dans les bras de Drago ? demande le survivant.

\- Il me calmait c'est tout, répondit-elle simplement avant de reporter son attention sur Salazar.

Elle ouvre en grand son sac de perles sans fond qui l'avait accompagné durant la chasse aux Horcruxes et l'agrandis pour être assez large pour faire passer la toile de celui qu'elle aime, sans avoir à le réduire.

\- Je suis désolée Sal, mais là, j'ai pas d'autres solutions…

\- Tant que vous me laissez pas trop longtemps là-dedans, ça ira ma chère, répondit-il doucement, laissant les quatre jeunes le mettre dans le sac qui reprit ensuite sa taille initiale.

Elle prit ensuite délicatement le sac et demanda à Drago :

\- Au fait… Tu connais le gérant de la galerie ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui expliquerais, dit-il. Filons vite mettre ce portrait en un lieu plus approprié. Il sera plus à l'aise.

\- Tu as raison, allons-y, approuva-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce avec ses deux amis et son allié.

Plus tard, après avoir déniché une zone déserte pour transplaner, le petit groupe se rend chez Hermione et elle sort tout de suite la toile de son sac, l'accrochant à un grand mur vierge. Ainsi le fondateur put se remettre de ses émotions dues au transport et soupira de soulagement en ayant plus la tête qui tourne. Elle sourit en le voyant si à l'aise puis elle demanda à Harry d'aller trouver Zacharia Smith pour elle. Son frère de coeur accepta et parti avec Luna, laissant sa sœur avec Drago et l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré la toile qui l'emprisonnait. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela, mais aux regards que jetait le fondateur à la brune, il compris qu'il n'avait pas à se faire de soucis pour elle. Le blond veillait sur elle alors qu'elle était blottie contre le portrait qui pleurait sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir.

Il ignorait ce qui tourmentait tant son ancêtre mais lui fit signe de se calmer car si Hermione le voyait ainsi, il savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Il put heureusement se calmer avant l'arrivée du descendant d'Helga qui portait sous son bras un petit coffret poussiéreux. Il inclina à peine la tête devant le fondateur et ouvrit la boîte de coups de baguettes portés contre le bois selon un certain rythme. Il jeta à la face de la miss-je-sais-tout le contenu de l'objet et voulu partir, mais contre toute attente, elle plongea sur lui et commença à l'étrangler, en pétard. Elle avait put percevoir dans ses pensées volatiles des insultes à l'égard de Salazar et elle avait pas put contenir sa rage. Heureusement pour Zacharia, Drago put lui faire lâcher prise grâce à un petit conseil du personnage enfermé, il pressa un point précis du corps de la née moldue qui se calma direct. Il la réceptionne dans ses bras puis il conseil à Smith :

\- Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à surveiller tes pensées crétin.

Le jeune homme ne releva pas et il resta debout devant Salazar, le fusillant du regard. Hermione elle, se plonge dans les papiers apportés par l'arrogant sorcier et déclare :

\- Il va falloir que tu t'excuses auprès de Salazar au nom de ton ancêtre Zacharia.

\- Sérieusement ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Je dois lui lécher ses pieds de serpent ?

\- Arrête de dire des âneries et lit ça ! dit-elle furieuse en lui tendant les feuilles.

Il refusa encore une fois, alors, la jeune Gryffondor plongea la main dans son sac de perles et en sortit son œuf de basilic blanc tacheté de noir. La coquille craquelait, signe qu'il allait éclore bientôt et le fondateur s'exclama :

\- Nom de dieu mais comment as-tu fais pour mettre la main sur cette merveille Hermione ?!

\- J'ai de bon contacts, et je sais qui sera sa première victime si Zacharia ne se dépêche pas.

Elle regarde le susnommé avec un regard froid et calculateur purement Slytherin puis déclara :

\- Je te laisse que quelques minutes pour te décider avant d'accélérer l'éclosion.

Terrifié, le jeune homme se plie enfin à la « demande » puis prend la fuite, abandonnant la boîte à la jeune femme qui congédia ses amis, voulant attendre que les effets du levé de la malédictions se produisent, en restant seule avec l'homme de sa vie. Seulement rien ne semblait se produire pour le moment et la jeune femme s'endormit sur le sol aux pieds de la toile. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil ce qui fit énormément de peine au Lord qui petit à petit commença à s'extirper de sa prison. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras avec l'œuf de basilic et les porta à la chambre de sa lionne.

Il la coucha dans son lit puis gardant sa plus petite charge contre son corps pour le garder au chaud, il s'installa à son chevet et caressa ses boucles brunes, admirant son doux visage si paisible. Il la trouvait tout simplement sublime et il se surprit en sentant son vieux coeur se remettre à battre dans sa poitrine alors que des larmes de joie dévalaient le long de ses joues. Il se sentait mieux que jamais auparavant et s'endormit du sommeil du juste. En le sentant près d'elle, Hermione dans son sommeil l'attira à elle, le faisant basculer à côté d'elle, sur le lit, se blottissant contre son dos, son nez dans sa nuque. Il soupira doucement de contentement en la sentant si près de lui et il se laissa faire, après tout, il était un gentleman. Il ferait tout pour lui plaire et savait bien qu'elle avait longtemps attendu de pouvoir le toucher.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant au contact de cette peau inconnue à l'odeur pourtant si familière elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise qui réveilla Salazar en sursaut. Il sortit sa baguette en se levant d'un bon, près à se défendre et il croisa le regard d'une Hermione complètement abasourdie de le voir là bien vivant face à elle. Il rangea doucement son outil dans sa robe de sorcier et s'approcha de la jeune femme figée, le regard rivé sur lui, de fines gouttes glissant sur son joli minois. Il les essuya délicatement du pouce, puis pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était vraiment pas le fruit de son imagination, il lui donna un chaste baiser. Soulagée, la plus jeune se laissa aller dans les bras forts de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir véritablement toucher. Elle avait enfin libéré son amour et pouvait en profiter pleinement. Après tout, c'était samedi ce jour-là, ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour passer une délicieuse grasse matinée.


	2. L'ourson de Sarah

Note de l'auteur:

Ceci est le second chapitre d'un Two shot, autrement dit une fic à deux chapitre.

Il a été écrit sur le thème Doudou, pour la nuit du Fof n°113 et est la suite de Le coeur est la clef.

* * *

L'ourson de Sarah.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Salazar avait été sorti de sa prison par la brave Hermione qui illumine sa vie de sa présence. Au début, le sorcier d'un autre âge avait eut du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle époque mais avec le soutient de Drago, son dernier descendant qu'il partage avec Helga, mais aussi l'aide d'Harry et de sa femme, il a réussit à s'y faire. Il était sur un petit nuage, surtout depuis que l'œuf de Basilic que lui avait offert sa compagne avait éclos. L'animal était encore petit, mais il avait des écailles noires et blanches bien lustrées et des yeux rouges avec pourtant une touche de vert. Il passait beaucoup de temps à lui parler en Fourchelang et l'a dressé pour qu'il n'attaque personne sauf sur son ordre. Il lui avait également trouvé un nom Atos, en référence à cette personnification de la mort de la mythologie grecque : Thanatos.

Le serpent aimait beaucoup son maître mais aussi Hermione qu'il considérait comme sa maman car elle l'avait gardé au chaud et sauvé d'un endroit où tout était bien trop froid pour lui alors qu'il était encore dans son œuf. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à remarquer des changements dans le comportement de la sorcière. Elle était devenu plus sensible au froid et était souvent malade. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et cela l'inquiétait. Il restait toujours avec elle quand elle partait travailler car il comprenait ce qu'elle lui disait même si l'inverse n'était pas possible, la jeune femme n'étant pas Fourchelang. Mais, il avait l'habitude et il voulait veiller sur elle alors que Salazar avait été engagé comme maître des Potions dans un prestigieux laboratoire. Alors, le jour où elle eut un malaise dans son bureau, il resta contre elle, prenant une taille plus grande, l'enveloppant de façon très protectrice tout en appelant son lié par la pensée.

Celui-ci était en plein brassage d'une potion complexe et prit un moment à la stabiliser avant de répondre à l'appel de son familier. En apprenant ce qu'il se passait, il lança un sortilège de maintient sur sa préparation puis signala son départ à son patron avant de transplaner au Ministère. Les collègues de sa bien aimée l'avait installée dans une pièce à l'écart et un médicomage était en train de l'ausculter. Il entra en trombe et un des présents s'exclama :

\- Lord Slytherin ! Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Je sais toujours quand il s'agit de ma compagne, jeune homme, répondit-il avant de se placer auprès d'elle, la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

Le médecin n'émit pas de protestations contre la présence de l'homme, effrayé par le serpent qui s'était enroulé autour du duo et termina son examen par un sort de diagnostique. Il lut le parchemin apparut à la suite du sortilège puis déclara :

\- Elles se portent merveilleusement bien Lord Slytherin. Mademoiselle Granger ici présent un simplement eut un coup de chaud du à sa grossesse avancée.

\- Pardon mais… Vous… Quoi ?! Enceinte ?! Dit le sorcier, complètement déstabilisé, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, surtout que l'homme précisa que cela remontait à un peu plus de 3 mois, pourtant Hermione n'avait pas présenté de prise de poids.

\- Vous ne vous étiez pas rendu compte ?

\- Non, elle ne présentait pas de symptômes, d'où ma surprise, dit-il en caressant les boucles de la jeune femme toujours évanouie.

\- Je vois, en tout cas, je vous présentes mes félicitations, dit le médicomage en lui donnant une prescriptions avant de partir.

Salazar mit ensuite gentiment dehors les collègues de son aimée puis l'installa plus confortablement dans le lit normalement réservé aux Aurors revenus de missions éprouvantes. Il attendit qu'elle revienne à elle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle car il sentait qu'elle non plus ne s'en était pas rendue compte. En ouvrant les yeux elle fut surprise de le voir là et garda la bouche grande ouverte quand il lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est merveilleux mon coeur ! dit-elle toute heureuse. Nous allons avoir un bébé !

\- Oui, une petite fille, dit-il doucement, un éclair de tristesse passant dans son regard.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Sal, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ira bien pour elle je t'assures. Allez, aide-moi à me lever tu veux bien ?

Il lui sourit puis obtempéra, il la raccompagna ensuite chez eux, Atos enroulé autour de sa taille. Ils n'avaient pas transplané de peur que ce soit dangereux pour leur bébé et Hermione avait apprécié l'attention de son compagnon qui a ensuite envoyé un Patronus à son responsable pour le prévenir qu'elle ne viendra pas pour le reste de la semaine et fit parvenir le même message pour le sien. Les deux comprenaient bien pourquoi il agissait de la sorte et souhaitèrent un bon repos à la jeune femme qui épuisée s'endormit dans les bras de Salazar. Durant cette semaine il la bichonna, prenant également quelques disposition concernant leur enfant à naître. Ils firent ensembles quelques courses durant lesquelles ils achetèrent des fournitures pour bébé dans les magasins sorciers.

En passant côté moldu, la jeune femme craqua pour un ourson en peluche blancs avec un chapeau de paille et un petit nœud rose en soie autour du cou. Son enthousiasme fit sourire les caissières qui complimentèrent Hermione pour son choix mais aussi Salazar qui était toujours superbe avec ses costumes moldus taillés sur mesure et le mettant en valeur, surtout ses magnifiques yeux qui faisaient fondre sa belle. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux et alors qu'elle s'occupait du linge de leur enfant à naître, lui se chargeait d'aménager la chambre pour leur princesse. Il avait choisis une couleur douce et pas trop flashy qui pourrait être repeinte au goût de la petite quand elle grandira. Les murs furent donc bien vite couvert de peinture beige et bien sûr il ne laissa pas sa belle entrer sachant que les émanations de la mixture, pouvaient être dangereux. Il contacta ensuite Drago, Luna et Harry pour les inviter à dîner afin de leur faire partager leur bonheur mais aussi de leur demander une chose importante, être parrains marraines de leur bébé. Sans surprise, le trio fut à l'avance et la maison était joliment décorée.

Il les invita à prendre place à table et alla chercher Hermione qui se reposait, Atos enroulé autour d'elle. Il l'aida à s'asseoir, puis le serpent alla s'allonger devant l'âtre pour rester au chaud et Salazar s'installa à son tour. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Harry demande à sa sœur de coeur comment elle se portait depuis son malaise au Ministère.

\- A merveille, répondit-elle. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, nous avons une annonce à vous faire.

Les invités regardent attentivement le couple, appréhendant ce qu'ils allaient dire, puis Salazar, une main enlaçant les épaules de sa compagne, et l'autre reposant sur son ventre, déclara :

\- Nous avons l'immense plaisir de vous faire part de la naissance prochaine de notre fille Sarah.

Le choc fit ouvrir grand la bouche aux amis d'Hermione qui n'en revenaient pas et il leur fallut un long moment avant de pouvoir féliciter les futurs parents. La jeune femme posa soudain sa main sur son ventre, le bébé venait de donner un coup. Cela fit sourire Salazar qui donna à sa compagne l'ourson qui sera le doudou de leur fille, pour qu'elle le présente à Sarah. Ensuite, la soirée s'acheva sans autres événements notables et tous attendaient maintenant avec impatience la venue au monde de la princesse des Slytherin.


End file.
